Chamed 100
by lrschasecb3
Summary: Quand les personnages de The 100 évolue dans le monde de Charmed, ça donne ça...
1. Pilot

**bon et bien voila ce premier chapitre**

 **je commence toujours par un chapitre "pilote"**

 **si il plait dit le moi en commentaire et je continue**

 **sinon bah ne dite rien et je le reste a un seul chapitre.**

Phoebe avait toujours attendu le jour béni où elle aurait enfin eu un enfant. Et aujourd'hui que ce jour était de nouveau arrivé pour la troisième fois, elle ne pouvait pas plus le chérir. Elle était là dans ce lit d'hôpital, oui elle qui avait insisté pour que Piper accouche au manoir, quand ce fut à son tour elle avait préféré le confort des urgences. Mais elle était là, son mari à sa droite qui regardait avec amour leur deuxième petite fille.

Elle admirait son visage endormi, les quelques cheveux qui lui couvraient déjà le haut du crâne. Elle caressait cette petite main qui avait prit en otage dans un tout petit point son index. Elle finit même par se perdre dans les yeux noisettes de sa fille quand cette dernière ce décida de les ouvrir et de gratifié ces deux parents d'un doux sourire. Phoebe était tombée amoureuse de ce sourire et elle s'était définitivement perdue dans ses yeux quand l'entrée de Billy la ramena à la réalité.

 **\- Alors comment est le petit monstre ?** Demande t - elle affectueusement.

Billy se rapprocha en portant la première fille de Phoebe dans ses bras et en tenant son fils cadet par la main. Lorsque la jeune femme avait perdu les os, elle avait dû vite partie et avait appelé son amie pour surveiller sa fille aînée Annabeth Halliwell et son fils Bellamy.

 **\- Viens là Annabeth, vient voir ta soeur.** Dit Phoebe.

La petite Annabeth d'à peine 3 ans s'avança jusqu'à sa mère et vint rencontrer sa petite soeur suivit de son frère qui pour un enfant de 2 ans marchait déjà bien.

 **\- Je vous présente votre petite soeur, Raven.**

Les deux enfants semblaient ravis et alors que la petite Raven avait attrapé l'index de sa soeur aînée, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer toute la famille de Phoebe.

Piper et Leo furent les premiers à entrer, Leo en portant Chris âgé de 5 ans et Piper enceinte jusqu'au yeux, tenant la main du jeune Wyatt âgé de 8 ans déjà.

En suite vinrent Paige et Henry avec dans leurs bras leur petit garçon d'1 an, Jasper.

 **-Alors c'est une fille ou un garçon ?** Demande Piper.

 **\- Je suis certaine que c'est une fille, il commence à y avoir un peu trop de garçons.** Suppose Paige.

 **\- Bingo, je vous présente ma petite troisième, Raven Halliwell.**

 ** _3ans tard_**

En trois ans, la famille Halliwell c'était considérablement agrandie. Piper avait accouché de sa dernière fille, Clarke qui avait 2 ans depuis peu. Chris avait 9 ans et Wyatt fêtait ses 11 ans aujourd'hui.

Phoebe avait encore eu une petite fille d'1 ans seulement du nom d'Octavia. Raven eu 3 ans, Bellamy 5 et Annabeth 6 ans.

Paige était enceinte de jumelle et Jasper allait avoir 4 ans en Juin.

Mais aujourd'hui, le 2 février, c'était l'anniversaire de Wyatt, toute la famille Halliwell était reuni et il s'était passé quelque chose d'inattendu.

Piper était entrée dans la salle à manger avec le gâteau au chocolat de Wyatt et l'avait déposé en face de lui en chantant, comme toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce, "Joyeux Anniversaire".

 **-Oups j'ai oublié un briquet je reviens mon chéri.** Dit Piper en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de son fils.

Pendant que Piper partait chercher de quoi allumer les bougies et que tous les autres parlaient entre eux, Annabeth attira l'attention de son cousin.

 **-Hé regardes ce que je peux faire moi.** Dit elle en tendant sa main vers les bougies éteintes.

Elle se concentra quelques secondes, quand les bougies s'allumèrent soudainement à sa demande.

Phoebe qui avait vu la scène en fut très étonnée.

 **\- Annabeth, depuis quand sais tu faire ça ?** **\- Je sais pas, j'y arrive depuis toujours je crois.** Répondit la jeune enfant

Étonnée, la jeune mère laissa quelques minutes sa grande famille pour monter là où elle avait toujours cherché tout les réponses : le grenier. Une fois en haut elle appela un fondateur.

\- **Ravie de vous revoir, tout ce passe bien ?** Demanda un fondateur en apparaîtrant.

 **\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi vous voyez tout de votre nuage. Pourquoi ma fille contrôle t-elle le feu ? C'est un pouvoir de démon.** **\- Lorsque vous avez porté l'enfant de Baltazard...** **\- Cole.** Coupa Phoebe.

 **\- L'enfant de Cole Turner.** Reprit l'être de lumière. **Le bébé avait des pouvoirs de démon. Mais étant mort avant de pouvoir les contrôler, les pouvoirs sont rester en vous, cherchant quelqu'un pour les posséder. Quand votre fille était dans votre ventre elle a naturellement aspirée des pouvoirs de sorcière et ceux qu'aurait du avoir votre premier enfant. Des pouvoirs de démons.**

 **\- Y aura t-il des problèmes avec ses pouvoirs ?**

 **\- Comme tous pouvoirs de sorcières ou de démons. Mais elle aura continuellement un guide avec elle, je vous le jure. On diminuera ses pouvoirs jusqu'à l'âge de 15 ans puis deux guides entrerons dans sa vie et l'aideront à ce contrôler.**

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- Deux de vos vieilles connaissances.** Dit il en disparaissant.

Phoebe ne sut rien d'autre depuis ce jour là mais les fondateurs ont tenu leur parole et Annabeth eu une enfance ordinaire. Du moins ordinaire pour une Sorcière.

 ** _17ans tard_**

Wyatt était devenu un beau jeune homme de 27 ans et professeur apprécié de ses élevés. Car après avoir passé une vie simple avec sa famille, à moitié dans le magie et à moitié dans la vrai vie, Wyatt s'était présenté comme professeur à l'école de Magie ou il y enseignait l'art de cacher ses pouvoirs à des adolescents de 15 ans.

Chris avait 24 ans et travaillait dans la boîte de Piper comme barman. Ça lui convenait parfaitement, il aimait son travail et avait l'occasion de rencontrer de belles filles.

La petite Clarke de 2 ans allai avoir 19 ans et étudiait en médecine dans une université plutôt loin de la maison, l'université Polis.

Annabeth était dans ses dernière année d'étude. Elle aura 22 ans souhaitait devenir avocat ayant déjà fini ses étude de police. Elle avait depuis peu déménagé en collocation près de l'université Polis ou elle y étudiait.

Bellamy avait fini ses étude et travaillait dans la police. A bientôt 21 ans il n'avait toujours pas vraiment quitter la maison familiale.

Raven aura 19 ans le 16 mai et étudiait également à Polis en section mécanique. Elle travaillait même régulièrement dans un garage pas très loin de son lycée

Octavia, elle n'avait qu'a peine 17 ans et souhaitait devenir cascadeur. Comme ses soeur elle étudiait à Polis et vivait avec sa soeur aîné.

Jasper commençait à travailler comme créateur de jeu vidéo, il n'avait que 19 ans mais travaillait déjà pour une boîte.

Gina et Harper, Elles partaient vers 16 ans. Les jumelle inséparables souhaitaient toute deux devenir Nourrisses.

La grande famille était heureuse mais tout risquait de changer. Car une nouvelle année débutait et elle allait arriver avec son lot de surprises et de démons.

 **ps je cherche un lecteur Bêta, si ça intéresse envoyer moi un message privé.**


	2. Travail

**CLARKE**

Je me promenais dans les rues de San Francisco à la recherche d'un emploi, suite à la scène qui s'était déroulée il y a quelques heures après notre aménagement dans l'appartement d'Annabeth.

 _ **quelques plus heures tôt**_

 **\- C'est bon les filles vous êtes toutes installées ?** Demande Annabethà ses soeurs et à moi.

 **-Impec' soeurette, ton appart' est vraiment énorme on pourrait s'y perdre.** Exagère Raven affalée sur le canapé.

 **\- Je te fais confiance, tu retrouveras toujours le frigo même dans un hectare carrée.** Se moque Octavia en jouant au jeux vidéo.

 **\- Bon et bien. Si tout le monde est installé vous allez pouvoir chercher un boulot.** Nous annonce Beth très sérieusement.

 **\- J'ai déjà le garage moi, je peux pas être multi tâches.** Se défend Raven.

 **-Le garage à fermé il y a un mois. Il y en a un autre pas très loin, donc tu lèves ton joli petit cul de ce canapé et tu vas y déposer ton CV.**

 **\- Tu saurais où je peux trouver du travail, moi ?** Je demande.

Je ne connais pas très bien le coin et ne sais absolument pas où chercher.

 **\- Y a bien le resto de Kyle qui cherche des serveuses, c'est au bout de la rue. Essaie de t'y présenter.**

Me propose Beth. **\- Et pourquoi O' n'a pas à chercher de travail ?** S'indigne Raven. **\- Elle est mineur, c'est ma petite soeur adorée et je dois la battre au jeu vidéo. Elle a pas le temps de travailler je paie sa part.** Justifie Beth.

 **\- Chouchoute.** Se plaint Raven en sortant chercher du travail.

 _ **Actuellement**_

Selon les indications de ma cousine, je devrais bientôt arriver au restaurant que dirige son meilleur ami, Kyle Woods Wike (ou Wike comme on a tous l'habitude de l'appeler). Il dirige un restaurant près de l'académie Polis appelé Arkadia.

Une fois devant le fameux restaurant, je pousse la porte pour y entrer quand une masse me percute, me faisant ainsi perdre mon équilibre et tomber bêtement par terre.

 **\- Desolé, vous allez bien ?**

Me demande une femme en m'aidant à me relever. **\- Oui, rien de casser.** **\- Désoler de vous être foncée dessus, je devais vite rejoindre ma soeur, je n'ai pas regarder ou j'allais.** **\- Y a pas de mal. Je m'appelle Clarke.** Dis je en tendant poliment la main.

 **\- Alexandra, mais on m'appelle Lexa. Enchantée.** Dit elle en me serrant doucement la main me provoquant des frissons. **Bon et bien je vais y aller. Au plaisir de vous revoir.** Rajoute la dite Lexa. **\- Si ça n'implique pas que je finisse par terre.** Dis je dans un léger rire.

 **\- On ne sait jamais.** Dit elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres avant de partir.

Après son départ, je me retourne de nouveau face au restaurant et entre enfin sans percuter quelqu'un d'autre sur mon chemin.

- **Blondie ! Que puis je faire pour toi ?** Me demanda Wike avec son éternel ton heureux.

 **\- Je cherche du travail et Beth m'a dit que tu engageait.**

 **-Ha, si c'est pour le poste de cuisto il vient d'être pris. Mais je cherche encore des serveuses si tu veux.**

 **\- Génial, ne cherches plus je suis là.**

 **\- Super, alors assis toi je paie une tourné à mon nouvelle employée**. Me dit il en me tendant un verre de coca se souvenant parfaitement que je ne bois pas d'alcool.

Je m'assois sur un tabouret et j'attends que Wike me demande enfin la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

 **\- Alors comment va Beth ?** Demande t-il innocemment.

 **\- Bip, mauvaise question. Ce que tu veux vraiment savoir c'est "est ce que Beth est toujours célibataire". Et la réponse est : plus pour longtemps si tu te décides pas enfin.** **\- Comment veux tu que je fasse ? Son père me fait flipper. On est meilleur ami et tu connais mes origines démoniaques.** **\- Voilons Beth sait très bien que tu est un Quora et crois moi elle est totalement amoureuse de toi même si tu es un démon.** **\- Ouais mais son père me fait quand même flipper. Si il découvre mes origines il risque de me découper en morceaux. Lui ou la mère de Beth.** **\- Et alors ils ne sont pas là.** **\- T'as raison ils ne sont pas là. Je vais le faire. Je vais demander à Beth de sortir avec moi.**

 **\- Voilà c'est ça que je veux entendre. Je vais devoir te laisser, on doit accueillir les nouvelles colocataires dans...** Je me stop quelques secondes pour regarder ma montre. **Merde je vais être en retard**. Dis je en partant directement en courant vers l'appartement.

 **RAVEN**

Je marchais jusqu'au garage que m'avait indiqué ma soeur. Il s'appelait "Alie, Beccacie" et c'était un garage d'expert. Je rentre par la porte principale quand je tombe nez à nez avec John Murphy.

 **\- Wouaw le Piaf est de retour.** Dit il avec son ton sarcastique qu'il utilise continuellement.

 **\- Toujours collé à mes bask' le Cafard.** Dis je d'un ton froid.

On se regarde un long moment en silence. Vue de l'extérieur on pourrait parier qu'un d'entre nous aurait frappé l'autre. Mais c'est notre manière d'être avec Murphy, c'est de l'amour vache. On fini malgré tout par se prendre dans nos bras et Murphy me serre très fort, légèrement trop fort.

 **\- Murphy, si tu étouffes le Piaf c'est toi qui te taperas tout le boulot.** Dit Sinclaire en arrivant.

 **\- Monsieur Sinclaire, qu'est ce que vous foutez la ?**

 **\- On a racheté le garage à Becca quand sa soeur Alie est devenu taret. On t'as garder un emploi si ça t'intéresses...**

 **\- Évidement que ça m'intéresse. Je commence quand ?**

 **\- Demain. Aujourd'hui je vous laisse le temps de vous retrouver.**

 **\- Merci.** Dis je à mon nouveau patron avant de tirer Murphy jusqu'au trottoir. **T'es prêt on fait la course jusqu'à chez moi.**

 **\- Je vais te ridiculiser.**

 **\- C'est une course sans pouvoir.** Je commence immédiatement à courir sans lui laisser le temps de ce préparer. **T'as aucune chance !**

Je cours un bon moment avant que Murphy ne me dépasse. Et quand ce fut le cas je risque une petite accélération mais mon genou se bloque et je m'écroulé en larmes.

 _ **4ans plus tôt**_

On était samedi aujourd'hui. Et comme tous les samedis Bellamy révise avec Clarke chez elle et Octavia doit rejoindre "sa bande" et comme tout les samedis Annabeth devra la suivre pour pouvoir la surveiller. Sauf que aujourd'hui Beth à un rendez-vous avec son petit ami donc je lui est proposée de surveiller O' à sa place.

 **\- Tu es sur ?** Me demande une dernière fois mon aînée.

 **-Surveiller une bande de gamins, je crois que c'est largement dans mes cordes.**

 **\- La "bande de gamins" pratique le parcours en ville. Tu seras étonné de les voir à l'oeuvre.**

 **-Bon Raven, on y va ?** S'impatiente Octavia.

 **\- Je vais gérer.** Dis je en un clin d'oeil avant de suivre ma soeur.

 _ **2heure tard**_

Je suivais ma soeur et ses amis Ontarie, Illan et Ryley qui avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à sauter sur tout ce qu'il trouvaient sur leurs chemins quand mon téléphone sonna.

 **\- Le Cafard, que puis je faire pour toi ?**

 **-Je m'ennuie à mort, tu fais quoi ce soir ?**

 **\- Rien de prévu. Un ciné ?**

 **\- Vendu. 19 heure au cinéma habituel.**

 **\- Ça marche.**

J'étais sur le point de raccrocher quand une voiture me fonça dessus. J'ai été poussée par Octavia à la dernière seconde. La voiture roula sur mon genou droit et commençait à écraser mon second genou quand le véhicule s'arrêta de justesse.

Octavia, elle avait eu beaucoup moins de chance et s'était fait totalement percutée. La voiture bloquait mon genou et m'empêchait de bouger et d'attraper mon téléphone qui communiquait toujours avec Murphy. Quand la voiture se retira pour s'enfuir, je me glissa jusqu'à mon téléphone et parla à Murphy.

 **-Murphy, appels Annabeth je t'en supplie.**

Murphy avait appelé ma soeur et les pompiers. Octavia et moi avons été emmené à l'hôpital en ambulance et Beth nous y a retrouvé la bas. J'ai dut m'endormir après mon opération du genou, car quand j'ai ouvert les yeux Beth était endormi sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Je me tourna légèrement en poussant un léger cri de douleur vennant de mon genou ce qui la réveilla.

 **\- Rav' tout va bien ?** S'inquiétait Annabeth.

 **\- J'ai mal.** Dis je en retenant une larme.

 **\- C'est ton genou. On a dut t'opperer. Les médecins disent que tu pourras parfaitement utiliser ton genou gauche après des séances de kiné. Par contre pour ton genou droit...**

Une larme coula sur ma joue. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle risque de me dire.

 **\- Ton genou droit ne guérira pas avant 2 ans et même après tu auras toujours mal. Je crois pas que tu pourras rejouer au basket un jour, je suis désolée.**

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse pleurer. Elle s'écarte de moi sèche mes larmes et m'embrasse sur le front.

 **\- Je suis désolé, j'aurai dut surveiller Octavia comme tous les samedis.** Dit elle.

 **\- Octavia... Elle va bien ?**

 **\- Elle est en salle d'opération. Elle a eu un tromatisme crânien. Elle ne se souviendra absolument de rien de sa vie d'avant et aura des points de suture au côtés. Ses côtés se sont brisées au choc et elle restera immobiliser un certain temps. Je vais voir comment elle va je reviens.**

 _ **Actuellement**_

Beth s'en ai toujours voulu depuis ce jour. Elle a quitté son petit ami, est restée des semaine à me surveiller moi et Octavia et surtout depuis cette accident elle n'a jamais pu laisser Octavia sans surveillance.

Murphy aussi sen n'ai voulu. Il pensait que s'il ne m'avait pas appelé ce jour là, rien de tout ça ne serait arriver. Il a prit plusieurs années mais il s'est enfin pardonner.

La seule personne qui n'a jamais pu se pardonner c'est moi. J'étais responsable d'Octavia et je l'ai mise en danger.

Murphy se retourna et vint me chercher là où je m'étais écroulée.

 **\- OK t'as assez couru, je te ramène chez toi.** Dit il en me portant comme si je ne pesais rien.

 **OCTAVIA**

Chercher du pain ! A quel moment chercher du pain devient dangereux ?

Je marchais le long du trottoir en fixant les voitures. Depuis toute petite j'ai une peur bleu d'être percutée par une voiture, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi. J'en ai juste peur.

Une fois à la boulangerie j'y entra et commença à demander une baguette quand quelqu'un me doubla.

 **\- Heu pardon, j'étais là avant vous.**

Elle ne se retourna même pas et se contenta de réciter une sorte de formule je crois qu'elle parlait de révéler le mal caché. A cet instant précis la boulangère se transforma en Furie. La fille qui m'avait doublé prit immédiatement un couteau de son sac et tua la créature en un seul lancée.

 **\- Co...Co... Comment.** Je fis semblant d'être choquée par la chose mais ma mère le faisait continuellement.

 **-Ho voilons Octavia. C'est Ontarie on a déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois.**

 **\- Heu je ne connais pas d'Ontarie...**

 **\- Merde. T'es frangines t'ont pas parlé de moi ?**

 **\- Un peu mais j'ai aucun souvenir.**

 **\- Ho non. Heureusement que je suis un Mémento. Je vais devoir faire quelque chose que tu vas pas aimer et moi non plus.** Dit elle avant de m'embrasser.

Le baisers dur trop longtemps mais il a le mérite de me faire ressurgir tout mes souvenirs que je n'avais plus depuis mes 13 ans. Et surtout je peux me souvenir qu'Ontarie et ma meilleure amie.

 **\- Beurk. T'étais obligée de me baver à moitié dessus ?**

 **\- N'importe quoi, j'embrasse hyper bien.**

 **\- Ouais bah si tu pourrais éviter la prochaine fois. Au merde faut que je te laisse je suis en retard je doit rencontrer les nouvelle colocataires. A plus** Dis je en courant.

Une fois dans l'appartement j'y découvris trois jeunes femmes inconnues, Murphy et Raven qui avait une poché de glace sur son genou.

 **\- Voilà hé bien il ne reste plus que notre cousine et on sera tous la.**

 **\- On peut fumez en attendant ?** Demanda la plus jeune.

 **\- Dehors dans ce cas.**

La femme se dirige vers la porte quand Clarke entre en courant et lui foncé dedans provoquant la chute de la brune.

 **\- Desolé je... Lexa ?** Baffuya Clarke.

Stop, on récapitule : Belle brune plus Clarke le fait qu'elles se connaissent déjà égal passer moi du pop corn on va avoir le droit à un film romantique.

 **\- Cette fois c'est à mon tour de finir par terre.**


	3. Anniversaire

**Encore un grand merci à ma super bêta** **AG Foo**

 **ANNABETH**

Ça fait déjà deux semaines que les nouvelles colocataires se sont installées. On a vite découvert que Lexa et Anya sont les demi-soeurs de Kyle du côté Woods et Luna leur cousine.

Octavia a retrouvé sa meilleur amie Ontari ainsi que tous ses souvenirs. Elle s'entendent merveilleusement bien avec Lexa, enfin je pense. Elles se font souvent des entraînements divers et variés du genre jogging un jour et boxe le lendemain donc je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est un moyen de se taper dessus ou si c'est pour le fun.

Raven s'entend à merveille avec Luna et recommence ses sorties. Vous savez, ces fameuses sorties où elle reviennent complètement bourrées et après lesquelles je dois tenir les cheveux de ma soeur pendant près d'une demi-heure pour qu'elle vide son surplus d'alcool. Elle parle aussi très souvent avec Anya, elles ont développé une sorte de relation basée sur le fait de se lancer des pics en continu. Comme l'année dernière, Murphy se tape l'incruste tous les deux jours à l'appartement et quand on rajoute Ontari qui en fait de même, je me croirais dans un camp de scouts.

Clarke, quand à elle, s'entend à la perfection avec Lexa. Mais quand je dis "à la perfection", je parle du top de l'amitié. Elle ont cours ensemble, travaillent ensemble à Arcakadia et passent la majorité de leurs temps ensemble. On a même fini par lancer un pari avec Raven : Raven pense qu'elles sortiront ensemble dans un mois ou deux, moi je suis sûr que ça prendra moins de temps.

Pour finir, moi, je m'entends avec tout le monde, bien que je sois bien plus proche avec Anya qui est devenue une de mes meilleures amies.

Bref : aujourd'hui c'est le 15 janvier et par la même occasion l'anniversaire de Clarkie. Clarke, Octavia et Lexa sont à l'école. Comme Raven, Luna, Anya et moi n'avons pas cours, on a le temps de tout préparer pour le retour de ma cousine et, comme Ontari et Murphy squattent continuellement notre appartement, ils sont obligés de nous aider. On a loué une salle, gonflé des ballons, invité toute notre famille et prévu le gâteau... Hé merde ! On n'a pas prévu de gâteau ! Putain, un gâteau c'est la base d'une fête d'anniversaire et j'ai réussi à l'oublier. Je sors mon téléphone et appelle un contact bien connu.

 **\- Kyle, c'est Beth. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire un gâteau en 40 minutes ?** **\- Seulement si j'ai un peu d'aide donc ramène ton cul ici, je prépare la pâte.** **\- Quoi mais je dois tout gérer ici...** **\- Demande à Anya de te remplacer, elle se débrouillera.**

 **5 minutes plus tard**

Je me rends au restaurant de Kyle et le rejoins pendant qu'il commence le gâteau.

 **-Ah ! Te voilà, tu peux mélanger ça stp?** me demanda t-il en posant un saladier avec une cuillère en bois et une sorte de pâte à l'intérieur devant moi ( je m'y connais pas beaucoup en cuisine, sinon j'aurais fait le gâteau moi-même !).

Après avoir mélangé pendant plusieurs minutes la pâte, je la montre à Kyle.

 **\- Alors, elle est bien ?**

Il y trempe son doigt et étale un peu de pâte sur le bout de mon nez.

 **\- Mouais, elle colle plutôt bien.** **\- Très drôle,** dis je en lui jetant un peu de farine dessus.

Puis s'en suit ce qui devait s'en suivre. Kyle me jette encore de la farine et inversément jusqu'à qu'on finisse tous les deux totalement recouverts de farine et morts de rire. Une fois notre fou rire terminé, Kyle me regarde droit dans les yeux en souriant. Puis il fait enfin ce que j'attends depuis des semaine, il pose sa main contre ma joue et attire mon visage contre le sien pour déposer sur mes lèvres les siennes dans un baiser chaste.

\- **Pas mal,** soufflais-je.

 **\- Parce que tu peux mieux faire peut-ê...**

Je le coupe en déposant mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser bien plus langoureux.

Une fois le gâteau (et nos baisers) terminé, je sors pour fumer pendant que Kyle part se changer. J'allume ma clope et la porte à ma bouche. Quand je relève ma tête, je tombe face à une femme et un homme.

 **-Ow ! Vous êtes qui ?** je m'exclame, surprise. **\- Attends, tu nous vois ! se réjouit l'homme. Trop cool, tu dois être Annabeth ?.** **-Heu oui...** **-C'est bon, Cole, laisse la tranquille, tu lui fais peur. Je suis Prue Halliwell, moi et Cole Turner ici présent somme tes guides. On est mort il y a plusieurs années mais les fondateur pensent qu'on pourrait t'aider à prendre de futures décisions importantes,** reprend la dénommée Prue. **-Pour faire court, tu vois dans les films, y a parfois un petit ange et un petit diable sur les épaules du personnage principal ? Hé bien... je suis ton diable, enchanté.** **-Prue Halliwell et Cole Turner ?** demandai-je **-Oui.** **-Prue Halliwell comme dans Prudence Halliwell la soeur aînée de Phone Halliwell et Cole Turner comme dans Cole Turner alias Baltazar puis Source et ex mari de Phoebe Halliwell ?** **-Oui.**

Non, c'est une blague ?Je crois que je vais essayer d'oublier tout ça comme je l'ai toujours fait, en me bourrant la gueule.

Je me dirige vers le frigo et y prends une bière.

 **-Hé jeune fille ! Comme te l'a expliqué Cole, je suis en quelques sortes l'ange sur ton épaule et l'ange sur ton épaule n'est pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de boire de l'alcool à 15 ans,** me reproche Prue. **-Petit 1, j'en ai largement besoin. Petit 2, c'est juste une bière et petit 3, je n'ai pas 15 ans, j'en ai 22.** **-22 ! Je t'avais dit que les fondateurs prennent trop leur temps,** dit Cole. **-Bon ! Très clairement, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?** Expliquez-moi le mode d'emploi d'un guide. **-Hé bien on doit te faire part de notre expérience pour que tu puisses faire les bons choix. Seulement toi, ton Véritable amour et ton Âme soeur peuvent nous voir,** explique Prue. **-Véritable amour et Âme soeur, c'est pas pareil ?** demandai je.

Certes je suis la fille d'un cupidon mais c'est Bellamy qui va reprendre le flambeau, moi je ne m'y connais absolument pas.

 **-Non, une âme soeur peut parfaitement être une personne quelconque pour qui tu ne ressens aucun sentiment amoureux. C'est juste l'autre partie de ton âme. Ça peut être une soeur, ton petit copain ou un meilleur ami,** raconte Cole. **-OK, j'ai compris. Et pourquoi c'est vous mes guides ?** **-Aucune idée, pourquoi ça te dérange autant ?** **-Tu es ma tante décédée avant même ma naissance. Et toi, tu es l'ex mari de ma mère. C'est pas super cool.** **-Beth tu parles toute seul ?** me demande Kyle en arrivant vêtu d'un costard. **-Non, je pensais juste à haute voix. Waw mais tu as la classe, habillé comme ça.** **-Je me... C'est qui eux ?!!** s'exclame Kyle en s'interposant entre mes guides et moi.

 **-Ah, le véritable amour d'Annabeth. Enchanté, je suis son guide Cole et voici son autre guide Prue.** **-C'est quoi cette histoire ?** **-Trop long à expliquer. Beaucoup trop long...**

 **LEXA**

On vient de finir les cours et on est sur le parking du lycée avec Clarke quand Octavia arrive.

 **-Dans la famille "profs chiants et ennuyeux à mourir" je pose la candidature de Mme Pramheda,** dit-elle en nous rejoignant. **\- Becca ? Elle avait pas un garage avant ?** demande Clarke. **-Si, mais elle a dû le vendre et s'est recyclée comme professeur de technologie ennuyante.** **-Ne te plains pas, je sors de 2 heures de sport avec le coach Indra, c'était de la torture à l'état brute,** répliquai-je **-Moi ça va, je viens de finir les cours de biologie avec Abby.** **-J'y crois pas ! Tu dois être la seule élève de l'établissement qui a le droit d'appeler les profs par leur prénom.** **-Que veux tu ? C'est mon charme naturel,** se vente Clarke en montant sur sa moto. **\- C'est ça. Bon, sinon, ça intéresse quelqu'un une glace ?** **-Pas moi, je dois aller rejoindre Lincoln.** **-Oh et c'est qui ce Lincoln ?** **-Le petit ami d'Octavia, ils sont ensemble depuis trois ans, ils sont hyper mignons quand ils sont dans la même pièce. Bon on va se la manger, nous, cette glace** ? demande Clarke en démarrant sa moto pendant que Octavia part à toute allure.

Le départ d'Octavia signifie le début de ma mise en scène pour amener Clarke derrière le garage où se déroule sa fête d'anniversaire. Pour cela, j'ai prévu une fausse panne d'essence, le cliché puissance maximale.

 **\- Oh non ! Clarke, j'ai plus d'essence. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'emmener au garage, ils doivent en avoir en stock, stp?** **\- Bien sûr, monte.**

Je monte à l'arrière et m'accroche à Clarke, profitant de notre proximité pendant qu'elle démarre à toute vitesse. Le trajet n'est pas long et une fois arrivées, je pose mes mains sur les yeux de Clarke.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** me demande-t-elle, perdue.

 **-Tais toi et avance. Fais moi confiance,** lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Je la guide jusqu'à la salle où un monde fou l'attend. Je peux repérer Annabeth, Kyle, Anya, Raven, Murphy, Ontari, Octavia avec celui qui doit être Lincoln ainsi que toute sa famille et d'autres amis.

Je retire mes mains du visage de Clarke au même moment que tous lui crient un "joyeux anniversaire".

Clarke est très vite émue et saute dans les bras d'un homme au cheveux blonds avant d'être rejointe par un autre, plus jeune que le premier et brun.

Ne voulant pas m'incruster dans ce moment de complicité, je me dirige vers un mur pour m'y adosser. Je regarde la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux, la scène qui représente une famille heureuse entourée d'amis, une scène qui me fait regretter ma mission et qui la rend beaucoup moins facile. Mais j'ai été envoyée pour une seule et unique raison et je n'ai très clairement pas le choix. Je regarde cette fameuse grande et belle famille quand un homme s'adosse au mur juste à côté de moi.

 **-Tu es Lexa n'est ce pas ? La nouvelle amie de Clarke ?** me demande l'homme.

J'hoche la tête pour toute réponse. **-Je suis Léo, son père,** dit il en me tendant la main. **Enchanté.** **-Moi de même, répondis je en lui serrant la main.** **\- Lexa, viens ! Je vais te présenter tout le monde, me dit Clarke en me tirant vers l'homme blond sur qui elle a sauté plus tôt dans la soirée.** **\- Je te présente Wyatt et Chris, mes grands frères. Voilà Bellamy, mon cousin et le frère aîné de Raven et Octavia. Et voici Jasper, mon cousin, et Harper et Gina, mes cousines. Je te présente Wells et Finn des amis et voici le petit copain de Octavia, Lincoln. Tu connais déjà Murphy et Ontari et tu viens de rencontrer mon père. Donc voici ma mère Piper, ma tante Paige et mon autre tante et la mère de Rav',O' et de Beth, Phoebe, me présente Clarke.** **\- Enchantée, dis je simplement.** **-Oh et voici mes oncles. Oncle Coop et oncle Henry** !

Une fois le tour de sa famille fini, Clarke me tire jusqu'à la piste de danse, prétextant adorer la chanson qui passe.

 **KYLE**

Dès que Lexa arrive avec Clarke, on crie tous "Joyeux anniversaire" et la fête commence. Beth et moi restons collés dans notre coin pendant que la fête se déroule sous nos yeux. On s'est installé sur un canapé dans le coin de la pièce de façon à voir toute les personnes présentes et Annabeth s'est calée contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule.

Elle se met à sourire largement.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** **-Mon père arrive,** dit-elle avant de se lever et de sauter sur son père dans un "papa" enfantin.

Son père l'enferme dans ses bras et la fait tournoyer dans les airs comme une enfant. Beth a beau avoir 22 ans, elle est extrêmement proche de son père.

 **\- C'est lui, le nouveau mari de Phoebe ? Elle n'a pas gagné au change,** dit Cole, le guide de Beth, d'un ton sarcastique.

Annabeth m'a plus ou moins expliqué l'histoire de ses guides et je trouve assez comique que ce soit exactement ces deux guides-là qui lui sont associés. Je suis plutôt heureux d'apprendre que je suis son véritable amour.

Beth revient bientôt avec son père.

 **\- Papa, je te présente Kyle Woods Wike.** **-Je crois t'avoir déjà vu. C'est bien toi qui a ramené ma fille quand elle a passé sa première soirée en boîte de nuit ?** **6 ans plus tôt**

Annabeth fête ses 16 ans et doit aller en boîte de nuit avec ses amies. Étant majeure elle m'a demandé de faire le baby-siter et vu que je suis dingue d'elle, j'ai accepté. C'est ainsi que 3 heures plus tard, je me retrouve assis à un bar à surveiller une Beth complètement bourrée. Je sirote ma bière sans alcool quand je vois un mec draguer Annabeth d'un peu trop près. Alors qu'il commence à poser une main sur son épaule, je me rapprocha d'eux et retire la main du jeune homme avant de passer mon bras autour de la taille de Beth. **\- Y a un problème avec ma copine ?** dis-je violemment.

 **\- Cool mec, je savais pas qu'elle était prise c'est tout,** se justifie le brun qui drague Beth.

Le coup de la petite amie, ça marche toujours.

 **\- C'est bon, casse-toi.**

Une fois débarrassé du parasite, je dirige une Annabeth complètement saoûle jusqu'à un taxi pour la ramener chez elle. Je rentre dans le véhicule premier suivi de Beth qui vient se coller à moi pour s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes sur mon épaule. Une fois arrivés et ne voulant pas réveiller la belle au bois dormant, je passe un bras sous ses jambes tout en tenant son dos de mon autre main pour la porter jusqu'à sa porte.

Après avoir donné de petits coups avec mon pied, la porte s'ouvre sur un homme brun.

 **\- Vous êtes monsieur Halliwell ?** demandai je, hésitant, ce à quoi il répond d'un hochement de tête. **Annabeth s'est endormie pendant la soirée, je vous la ramène.** **Actuellement**

 **\- Oui monsieur,** répondis-je poliment. **\- Dis-moi, mon coeur, tu me le présentes en tant qu'ami ou plus que ça ?** demande le père à sa fille. **\- Papa !** s'indigne Beth en roulant des yeux. **-Quoi, je me renseigne ! Alors ?** **-On sort ensemble depuis peu...** je commence à m'expliquer avant que ma soeur ne m'attrape par le bras et me tire directement dans une autre pièce.

 **ANYA**

Je tire mon frère dans la pièce voisine et le jette contre le mur.

 **-T'es complètement débile ! Qu'est ce qui te prends de sympathiser avec elle ?!** Je lui hurle. **-"Elle" a un nom et c'était bien ça la mission. Toi aussi tu sympathises !** répond-il. **-En apparence ! Kyle, tu sais très bien comme ça a été dur de convaincre père de te donner une chance.** **-Ah oui c'est vrai, parce que le pauvre jeune Kyle n'est pas cent pour cent démon il ne peut pas être de la famille ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette mission ! Et ose me dire que tu n'apprécies pas les Halliwell !** réplique mon frère. **\- Tais toi, il arrive,** lui ordonnai-je.

Une fumé envahit la pièce et tout s'arrête quand notre père apparait.

 **\- Il y a t-il un problème avec votre mission ?** **-Non, père,** répondis je en baissant les yeux.

Mon père observe Kyle dans l'attente de sa réponse et je lui donne un coup de coude pour l'encourager à ne pas défier notre père.

- **Non, Gugust.** **\- Je préfère ça. Quand allez vous me ramener cette fille ?** demande notre père avec dégoût. **\- Elle s'appelle Annabeth,** crache mon frère.

Mon père attrape instantanément Kyle par la gorge et le colle contre le mur.

 **\- Je crois ne pas avoir bien entendu, répète moi ça,** dit-il en rapprochant son oreille de son fils.

 **-J'ai dit "elle s'appelle Annabeth" !** défie mon frère. **\- Ho, mais il semble que tu defendes un peu trop cette fille. Je t'interdis de t'y attacher. À vrai dire je te conseille d'oublier jusqu'à son nom. Je t'ai envoyé toi, ta cousine et tes soeurs pour la retrouver et nous l'amener . Je te conseille sérieusement de réussir ta mission. On a confié cette tâche à notre famille et je refuse qu'un batard salisse notre nom en échouant.** **\- Lâche-le ! Ce n'est pas un batard !** hurle Lexa en jettant une boule de plasma à notre père depuis la porte d'entrée.

Père lâche Kyle et éjecte Lexa contre un mur d'un simple geste de la main avant d'attraper son cou et de la soulever.

 **\- Je ne supporterai pas une crise d'adolescence comme les mortels...** dit-il en resserrant son emprise. **x - C'est bon. On vous amènera la fille après la fête, ce sera trop dangereux si sa famille est présente,** se résigne Kyle, les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon.

 **\- Ah l'instinct familiale… il a le don de faire changer d'avis tout les frères aînés, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien. Amenez-la moi dans moins de vingt quatre heures et comme vous ne fonctionnez qu'à la menace, je garde Alexandra au cas où.** **-Je te jure qu'un jour je te tuerai, même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je fais,** crache mon frère alors que mon père emporte Lexa.

Il disparait et Kyle se tourne vers moi.

 **\- Toujours aussi courageuse, à ce que je vois,** me crache-t-il.


End file.
